


Five Threesomes that Never Happened to Geoffrey Tennant

by Petra



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoffrey has some fun and some sex, often at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Threesomes that Never Happened to Geoffrey Tennant

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sage for the phrase "Geoffrey sandwich," which she said regarding a story that never had one.

_Romeo! Madman! Passion! Lover!_

"Kiss him," Oliver said, his voice rough.

Geoffrey was used, too used, to taking direction, and Matt's lips were damp against his, and this was no rehearsal.

Oliver sighed. "The next time we do this play, Mercutio won't be so subtle."

"Mercutio is never subtle," Geoffrey protested.

"The next time? Tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"No. No time for the blocking." Oliver snapped his fingers. "Again."

Geoffrey wanted to say something more, but there was no space for words with Matt's hands on him, mouth and body pressed against him, fighting for perfection until they found it.

And Oliver, watching, said nothing.

*

_Thy three-hours wife_

"Faster," Ellen said in Geoffrey's ear, as if she'd forgotten that Oliver's hands were on his hips and he couldn't give her everything he normally might.

They were all drunk on closing. He was going to fall over onto her any second now and start laughing, except that she had him tight and slick as ever, and every time he breathed Oliver was a little deeper in him. "When I can."

"You're all right?" Oliver asked.

"More than."

And after a few minutes, after he didn't fall apart, he could move as Ellen needed, with clumsy fingers and eager hips.

*

_Many tenders of his affection_

Geoffrey hadn't meant to kiss Kate, but Kate kissed him. And Jack went along with it, all three high on Hamlet from a Saturday full of words, words, words.

She was naked, beautiful, too young for anyone but Ophelia, who didn't, couldn't know better. Jack was wild-eyed, shocked as though Hollywood parties weren't what they were rumored to be.

Geoffrey was helplessly in love with both of them and what they could do: with the art they made, with her small hands and his square fingers and the way they brought him gladly into their bed, his doublet all unbraced.

*

_My days are past the best_

"Oh--oh stop!" Anna said.

Geoffrey helped her kneel up. "Are you all right?"

She squeezed his fingers tightly. "Yes. I just--" Anna lay down next to him, blushing. "It was good. Really."

Ellen touched Anna's breast. "Only 'good'?"

"Don't, I--it was fine. Thank you."

Geoffrey wiped his mouth. "I hate to say it, but methinks the lady doth protest too much."

"Really, Anna," and Ellen's consonants slurred, as Anna's had when she agreed to this, "we can do better than 'fine.' Let us?"

Anna covered her face. "I just--"

Geoffrey kissed her cheek. "Please."

"All right," she whispered.

*

_Not enough to torture me alone_

"Only if he's on the bottom," Ellen'd said, "as payback for that fucking horse."

Darren had brought a vibrator--woman-friendly, brand-new--and Ellen had kissed him. He could barely move his hips with Geoffrey straddling him, but he was still talking. "The subversion of the heterosexist assumption gets more deliciously layered--fuck, yes--with every orgasm."

Ellen sat up and hugged Geoffrey from behind. "Maybe, but I have to catch my breath for a minute, sorry. Here, is this good?" and she pressed the sticky vibrator, buzzing, to the base of his erection.

He leaned back against her and groaned.


End file.
